What is 'Love?
by 6sexy9
Summary: The family is separated but Eep finds Guy somehow. Eep explains some feelings she has and one thing leads to another. Rated M for sex. You've been warned.


I sit in a crystal cave with Belt taking a quick rest before we move on. We were just separated from the rest of the group and wandered here. Belt keeps tossing pink flowers in the air and into the water below. That is when we hear a sound.

I peer over the edge of the ledge where I sit and see Eep. Here flaming red hair sways as she moves. "Beautiful." I whisper. Belt nudges me. _Ooh! Guy's in love!_ I think him saying. "Am not." But I know I am. I've been in love with here ever since I first saw her.

"You dropped these." Eep says as she drops down from above. I fall off the ledge in surprise. She giggles and lands next to me. "Hey, Guy? I have something new that I can't figure out."

I sit up and look at her. "Go on."

"I have this feeling, right here." She takes my hand and places it in the center of my chest. "It's like a tug. Then I have a feeling right here," She moves my hand over her breasts and to her stomach, "Like little things are flying inside me. And then I feel a tingling right here." She moves my hand under her clothes and to the part of her between her legs. I feel a patch of rough hair and I'm sure there is a blush on my cheeks which I'm sure she sees. "What is it?"

"Who are you around when it happens?" I don't look at her. I can see Belt practically smirking at me, but I ignore him.

"You, or whenever I think of you."

"L-love." I stutter.

"L-love?" She repeats curiously.

"Love."

"What is this Love?" She asks.

"It's hard to explain." I say.

"Can you show me?"

I look up at her, my eyes wide with shock. "Uh, yeah, sure." I say. "But I need you to help."

I stand and she stands with me. I grab her hand and pull her close to me, her face less than an inch away from mine. I place my lips gently on hers. She stands stock still and I think I've pushed it too far. I step back, but when I try she won't let my lips go. I cautiously wrap my arms around her waist and she pushes herself into me. Her arms come up to my neck and then she releases my lips.

"Is that love?" She asks.

"That was a 'kiss'. It is a way to express love." I say nervously. I can feel the little guy between my legs start to get hard. I try to force it down.

"Oh." She gasps before she kisses me again. I move my hands down here waist to her big, round butt. She gasps, but doesn't stop kissing me. I use this time to place my tongue into her mouth. She soon catches on that this is a battle for dominance and uses her tongue to get into my mouth. I squeeze her butt and she pulls away.

"Sorry." I say as I try to get away. She pulls me back.

"I- I like it. It feels good." She looks up at me with glassy eyes.

"Okay." I say as I squeeze her butt again. Then I bring one of my hands to her breasts and squeeze. She lets out a breathy moan.

"Is that love?"

"Another way to express it." I answer.

"Are there other ways?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Show me."

I sit down and drag her with me. I lie her on her back and take off my boots and pants. I look to belt and tell him, "Shoo! Go find something else to do." He frowns and leaves reluctantly.

"Guy, what are you doing?" She looks at me curiously.

"Expressing my love for you."

"You have love for me?"

"Yes. I've loved you since I first saw you. I think you're amazing Eep." I tell her. She's silent for a minute then I look at her. Her short dress is off. Her breasts and everything exposed to the cool air. "What are you doing?"

"Expressing my love for you. I love you too, Guy." She says sheepishly.

I smile and kiss her. "I'm glad. Now I have some more ways to express love." I make her lie down again and I massage her small breasts. She moans. I look to the small stream flowing through. I know we're both covered in a layer of dirt and as much as I love her I don't want pieces of dirt from Eep in my mouth. I roll off her and drag her into the stream with me.

"Hey!" She cries when she surfaces.

"I'm not going to express love with a dirty Eep. I don't want dirt in my mouth." I complain. We pull ourselves out of the water just enough so we can breathe without water getting in our mouths. I go back to massaging her breasts.

"Guy." She moans. "Love me."

I take my attention away from her breasts and move down lower between her legs. "I already do." I rub her and she shudders. _What do I call this part of her? Woomanhood?_ I think. I move my mouth to her womanhood and she lets out a girlish squeal. I explore this area of Eep and notice a small hole, and entrance inside of her. I enter a finger into her, not wanting to hurt her.

She gasps. "Show me more, Guy." She whimpers.

I enter another finger into her and she moans. She sounds so wonderful. I add another finger, and soon another. Then I place my friend at her entrance and gently push inside her. Something pops inside her and she whimpers. "Shh. It's going to be okay. You'll be fine." I whisper to her, feeling sorry that I hurt her.

I push fully inside her. A feeling of satisfaction crosses me when I realize this is my first time doing this. Then I pull out and push right back in. I do this many times and eventually, something new happens. Her walls clamp down on me and it feels like ecstasy. Then I release into her. I pull out of her once we are done.

"What was that?" She asks, panting from our new experience.

"I call it 'sex'."

"Sex?"

"Yes. It shows I love you, Eep."

"I love you too." She looks at me with her big blue eyes.

I smile. "Come on. We should get going. The others will be waiting." Eep gets up and starts moving forward. "Eep, you need your clothes."

"Oh, yeah!" She turns around and puts her dress on her soaking body. I crawl out of the water and put on my pants and boots. I turn around and she kisses me again. "When can you show me love again?"

I smirk. "Anytime."


End file.
